


Anxiety

by GrumpyFlynn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Barry being a good bf and helping him, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vernon having panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/pseuds/GrumpyFlynn
Summary: Vernon's anxiety has been really bad lately and its up to Barry to help his boyfriend.





	Anxiety

Vernon was shaking. His body felt like it was an earthquake. He lied on his bed in a fetal position sobbing loudly and shaking. Tears stained his sheets. His glasses were foggy and his hair a bit messy. Vernon couldn't take it anymore. 

He sits up, still feeling shakey and dizzy and grabs his phone from his nightstand and lies back down. He scrolls and selects Barry's contact. 

"P-please pickup" Vernon mumbles 

Rings once. Rings twice. 

"Hello?" 

"B-Barry?" Vernon chokes out 

"Vernon? What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"N-n-no. I-i can't breathe." 

"I'm on my way. Just hang on for me Vern. Stay with me." 

"Okay." 

Vernon listens to his phone, sounds of Barry frantically running around and getting into his car. 

"Okay, baby. I'm in my car. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Vernon? Can you name 5 purple things for me?" 

"Y-your flannel, that one sticker on Suzy's laptop, those flowers outside by that c-cafe, those purple coins from Mario Odyssey and your phone case." 

"You're doing great Vernon. Stay on the line and keep counting to ten until I tell you to stop. Alright?" 

"Y-yea." 

Vernon inhales sharply and exhales 

"O-one. Two. Three. Four..." Vernon chokes out 

Everything goes muffled and Vernon doesn't hear much of anything. Until he hears rapid footsteps come from the hallway. 

Vernon hangs up and Barry rushes in. 

"G-god, that was quic-" 

Barry nearly tackles Vernon and holds him tightly. Vernon is still shaking and sobbing even harder. 

"It's okay now. I'm here." Barry whispers 

"I-i'm scared." 

"I know baby" 

Vernon's whimpers nearly break Barry's heart. He's never seen Vernon's anxiety attacks this bad before. 

****

Some time passes. Vernon's shaking came to a halt but he's still crying. Barry pulls Vernon closer and pecks him on his cheek. 

"Vernon? How you feeling?" 

"A little better because you're here." 

"Vernon, if something like this happens and if you need help, call me. I'll drop whatever and i'll come and help." 

"You're the best B." Vernon gives off a timy smile. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" 

"I'd like that." 

Barry pulls off his jeans and climbs back in with Vernon. He wraps tightly around him and kisses the back of Vernon's neck softly. Vernon giggles. Barry smiles.

"I love you Barry. Thank you for tonight." 

"Of course baby. I love you too."


End file.
